


i had a dream (i got everything i wanted)

by hushhyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sad Lee Taeyong, Short One Shot, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushhyongie/pseuds/hushhyongie
Summary: when taeyong wakes up, all he sees is johnny.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 13





	i had a dream (i got everything i wanted)

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! this fic's title is inspired by billie eilish's 'everything i wanted'. this is quite short but i hope you enjoy!

taeyong snuggled closer to the source of heat encompassing him, trying to fight off his impending state of consciousness. this earned his a raspy chuckle that he felt before he heard it from the other body he shared his sleep with.

"baby, you know you can't stay in bed all day," johnny amusedly pointed out, met with a childish whine from taeyong. 

he didn't want to face the world and it's problems right now.  
all he needed was sleep and johnny to get by, and so he stubbornly dug his face into his boyfriend's sturdy, warm chest.

"hey, don't you want to see me before i leave again?" this time said with a weight of seriousness. taeyong's eyes hurriedly snapped open.

"...leave?"

"yong, i can't stay forever. you have to come to terms with it, please." johnny desperately pleaded.

this was the part taeyong hated most. if johnny wanted him to move on so much, why did he appear at every corner he turned to? why did he still make his heart burn for him if there was no way his love and affections could be returned any longer?

nevertheless, taeyong gripped tightly onto the other's shirt despite the bloodstained material and the unavoidable gash across his beloved's abdomen. 'it's the same shirt from the incident...' he noticed. 

a tear ran down his face, followed by sobs wracking through his whole body. "please, please, please! don't leave me this time, i love you! don't you love me too?" he didn't want to do this anymore: to see his beloved for a few minutes only to watch him go again.

"i'm sorry, my rose, but it's time for you to let go."

and with that, all traces of warmth left taeyong. an icy air enveloped him once more and his cries increased tenfold. 

taeyong never liked dreams.

they only showed him everything he wanted, but couldn't have.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end :) i hope you enjoyed reading! kudos, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated <3


End file.
